The Obliterated One
by semolinapilchard
Summary: It has been years since Harry Potter and the youth of the "light-side" were obliterated by the new ministry. However, when Severus Snape lets a green eyed call-boy into his life… everything changes. SLASH, HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__The Obliterated One_

_**Warnings: **__First of all, this is SLASH, so if that isn't what floats your boat, don't read on… The most obvious warning is that there will be many references to prostitution; otherwise, s__pecific warnings will come with each chapter. Finally, if you've read my other story "Fixing a Hole", you should know that this is very different, but I hope you enjoy it as well._

_**Rating:**__ M_

_**Pairing:**__ Severus Snape / Harry Potter_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any recognizable HP character, nor do I mean any offense. Thanks._

_**Summary:**__ It has been years since Harry Potter was obliterated by the new ministry. However, when Severus Snape lets a green eyed boy named Oliver into his life… everything changes._

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape padded down the stairs early Friday morning, mindlessly enjoying the sound of his bare feet slapping against the wood floors and the soft beat of Pete's heavy paws galloping down the hall behind him, the lazy spaniel thrilling in the prospect of being let out into the garden where the sun was slowly rising and the air was crisp and fresh.

He opened his ice box and leaned heavily against the open door, his half lidded eyes enjoying the cold and his legs lazy from too much rest. He plucked out a plum and took a bite then shuffled through the numerous bottles of cold beer and lifted the half canister of milk from the back. He flicked his wand at the counter and a rusty red tea pot began steaming from the thin spout. He poured himself a cup of hot milky earl grey and sat at his rusty garden table, eying the ministry brief that had been faithfully delivered to his house that morning.

Sighing, he reached down and stroked the coarse silky curls around Pete's ears and picked up the brief. He mindlessly scanned the nonsense that Malfoy's whiney cricket of a secretary had outlined in a two page brief for the ministry council. A stream of tea ran into the parchment and the ink bled into each other. He lifted it up and flicked it, but it only worsened. _No bother, I don't have the energy for this shit anyway. _He flipped to the third page where the secretive red inked information was carefully outlined for head table members only- A small group of advisors and lead decision makers consisting mostly of the former inner circle of death eaters, men whom the people were quietly tolerating. After all, they had little choice now that the former leaders were all but disintegrated. And somehow, to their surprise, their daily life, however closely monitored was much more carefree and peaceful than it had been in years. And after such an exhausting war, that was all anyone wanted, at least for now.

For Severus, the bittersweet corruption was once again weaved around him so tightly that it was unlikely he would ever escape. All his hopes of a truly peaceful end to the war were so decidedly crushed that he had resigned to be grateful that if nothing else, at least Voldemort was dead. And if he played his cards wisely and for long enough, he may very soon be allowed to drift away into the quiet secluded life he so desperately wished for.

It was a miracle in of itself that he was allowed to live so far from the ministry and spend so little time there, but he supposed that so long as he was consistently diligent in doing his job exceptionally well, he would be left alone. As it sat now he only had to show up for the bi-monthly meetings and occasionally send comments on the morning briefs that were mailed to his secluded sea side home in Northumberland, which was so far off the beaten path that Severus could sometimes let himself believe that his dealings with the corrupted new ministry were just bad dreams that he could wake up from in the morning.

He downed his last sip of tea and scanned the final paragraph before walking to his tall old muggle file cabinet and with a click he pulled out the third drawer and placed the brief in the back of the file labeled December 1999.

It was nearly the end of the 20th century, and yet, there was no glorious new age of peace and prosperity to mark the occasion, and now with the new millennium approaching only days away, Severus was resigned to believe there never would be.

* * *

Severus looked at the clock - 9:53. The boy, or man… or whoever they chose to send him would be here any minute. A ministry whore wouldn't dare be late and chance angering an official, especially with his ranking. He took a long swig from his glass of amber brandy and allowed the warmth to wash over him. Severus had never requested a whore before, although nearly every man and woman in the council used the service often, most of them having sampled every name on the list. Many even had some kind of an arrangement with one of their favorites, though the ministry ensured that no one be allowed complete exclusivity, except Lucius of course if he so desired, but Lucius always had enjoyed frequent variety.

Severus had never wanted to engage in the service until very recently when it suddenly dawned on him that there really was no escaping this reality he had been placed in. There was simply no chance for having the peaceful loving relationship he desired because no one he desired would be a ministry approved partner. Men could take as many male whores as they wished, and as often as they wished, but anything more was out of the question. With the new government in place, marriages in wizarding England had to be ministry approved, and only straight marriages were considered. As for officials such as himself, the marriage to one of the cold ambitious daughters of a councilman were the only appropriate choice and would have to be approved by Lucius personally. Severus had no doubt that it was only a matter of months before the young Cynthia McNair would be sleeping in his bed by order of the minister. Rumor had it that balls were already rolling to secure the marriage.

A whore would take his mind off all the stresses that surrounded him, even for one night. Maybe he could even pretend that the boy who was on his way was someone special, someone who mattered to him. Maybe he could warp this sin into something passionate and beautiful, just to give his mind a break from all the filth and corruption.

Thinking back, it did amuse Severus greatly to recall Lucius's face when he mentioned his interest in a male whore as they walked together down the new shiny black halls on their way to last week's meeting. He was no doubt convinced that Severus was not that kind of man. Hopefully Lucius wouldn't have someone sent to him that was too young, fucking children was not to his liking especially since there was a distinctive possibility that it could be one of his former students, and although the boy wouldn't remember him as the greasy potions master, Severus would most certainly remember.

Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to allow Lucius to arrange this, just so he could see his reaction. Severus did have the contact information for the whore house and he should have arranged things himself; make sure he received an unfamiliar face. Lucius had a vile humor of his own.

The knock came as 9:58. Severus set his glass down and walked to the door, swinging it open quickly to reveal the face at the other end while he still had the nerve. Green eyes stared up at him…

_It fucking figures._ The boy's gaze was blank and emotionless and he said nothing, nothing needed to be said, not that he was allowed to speak unless prompted anyway.

The boy's thick black leather collar that wrapped around the center of his neck made Severus's stomach churn. Of course he knew that Potter had been conditioned for the whore house. The decision had made the council roar with amusement at the time. But somehow, he had let it slip his mind… Severus inhaled deeply, steadying his nerves, he couldn't sound flustered.

Fucking Lucius Malfoy, the bastard had no idea what he was doing. There was no doubt that he was getting quite a lot of pleasure and amusement out of sending this one.

But, he had no idea.

"What's your name?"

The boy flinched, "Sir?"

"What do they call you?"

His brow crinkled in confusion, then his eyes widened in recognition and his frown was quickly replaced with a fake seductive smile, "You may call me anything you like sir."

Severus rolled his eyes and shuffled the boy into the warm room, shutting the door behind him. "Go sit at that table and wait for me." He pointed to the round wooden dining room table in the other room, and then quickly disappeared into the bathroom where he would be able to steady himself in private. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and forgot to finish what he started was sitting at his table with a leather collar around his neck and he, god help him, was actually considering taking what was being offered, despite all the personal consequences.

Taking the crystal cup out of the cabinet, Severus poured himself a glass of water and drank until the flavor of brandy had been washed out. "Alright," he said to his reflection. "This is not Harry Potter. This is not Harry Potter. He no longer exists and it's about time you caught up with the rest of the world and accepted that. For better or worse, they have erased him and he is gone."

Taking a deep breath Severus tried to block out the memory that was pressing furiously against his conscious. Finally, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the night he had spent with the young man only days before everything had fallen apart. Maybe it was better to remember the way he was so that he could finally realize that the whore in his kitchen was not the same person.

Through closed eyes he replayed the images of the serene evening when he had held the boy through the night. He had almost believed that the faint twinge in his chest might have been love. But no, that was absurd, especially now. They hadn't meant anything to each other; all Severus had been to Harry Potter was a protective force, a mentor at the end when the war was near. His feelings didn't and shouldn't matter.

But, what Severus _had_ known that night, without a doubt, was that the hot blood that pumped through his blood had been lust. And whenever he thought of the way that lithe young body had felt against him, Severus grew instantly hard, and tonight that's all that mattered, wasn't it?

It was strange, but he had never even considered calling on this boy, no… Harry was nineteen now despite his small stature. Severus grunted, he even looked younger now than he remembered, probably just another trick they used to keep the whores looking as young as possible. Or maybe, he was just beginning to forget.

But, he had thought about having this particular boy come to him, one particularly lonely night. He had pondered it once and then dismissed the notion with disgust. And perhaps that was because, despite the fact that he was now just a body well conditioned for fucking, it would reminded him too painfully of who Harry should have been. He was a beautiful blossoming man who could have been a lover, if things had turned out wonderfully different. He could have been the real kind of lover that Severus always wanted, he was sure of it.

But no, this was not Harry Potter. "This is not Harry Potter." He repeated sternly to his reflection. "This is a shell, a body conditioned for fucking with the face of someone you once knew." Severus drank another sip of water. "He is a beautiful boy, always was, but he is not Harry Potter. He is just a body."

But was he just a body? He had never been convinced of what they were told about the ministry whores. Part of him had always wondered how well these children had really been "conditioned." Severus didn't know if he would be relieved to find this boy was just as mindless and obedient as they were supposed to be, and if he would be glad that they'd taken away all the passion and fire that had once been Harry Potter so that he could move on with his life. Or, would it be more comforting to know that these young men and women retained their convictions and once vibrant personalities. God, he hoped so. It would feel like a small success, just knowing that they weren't able to destroy the rebellious youth as well as they had planned and hoped. The only news released to the wizarding public of these forgotten children, mostly orphans, was a single word – obliterated. _They had been obliterated._ No explanation of how, or by whom. Were they killed under the rubble of Hogwarts? Or were they the spoils of something much worse? It wasn't as if this new ministry had any need to explain itself, so they didn't. Obliterated… And yet, that boy looked so much like Harry. And Severus knew that he would feel just the same as well.

Well, he decided, if there was anything that remained of that boy's humanity then he would not finish what he started tonight. And with that vow, he splashed a little water over his flushed face and reemerged.

Harry- No, the boy, sat silently staring down at his lap, careful not to appear as though he were interested in his surroundings. Severus swept into the kitchen and pulled out a chair with a loud scrape, then sat the other end of the table. "Now, are you ready to tell me what your name is?"

The boy looked up, a bit of fear now joining the confusion that colored his cheeks. "My- my reference number is 24 sir, if that's what you mean, though I assure you that you won't need it if you want to schedule anymore sessions."

Severus felt a little sick. _I ask him his name and he tells me his reference number is 24._ Suddenly the ever present desire to kill Lucius Malfoy slowly and painfully began to grow steadily stronger. "No you stupid boy. I want to know what they call you, your friends and your peers. What is your name?"

His eyes grew wide. "Sir I don't know what you're asking, we are not allowed names."

"Tell me, or else I'll send you back with a report of inability to satisfy."

He squeaked in fright, the consequences of such an event obviously familiar to him, and then with his eyes downcast he whispered. "Oliver. Sir."

Severus sat back and stared at the hunched figure, his chest loosening with this comforting realization that his feeling had not been completely unfounded. That their conditioning hadn't made them forget what it means to be human, to have a name, to have wants and dreams even. Harry had been filled with dreams.

"Oliver." He said softly. It fit him, a simple and honest name, just as Harry had been.

The boy looked up, tears in his eyes. "Are you going to tell them?" He asked desperately, but as soon as the words left his mouth the fear in his eyes blazed even stronger. "Oh! Forgive me sir! I should never have spoken to you that way, I'm sorry. Forgive me!"

Severus stood up. "You may speak freely in my presence Oliver. And if you can promise to keep my secrets, then I can promise to keep yours."

"Secrets?"

"You think you're the only one that must behave in a particular fashion? I too must treat you in an accepted manner. I too must follow guidelines, and I too have my own secrets to harbor."

The boy opened his mouth and then quickly closed it, staring at Severus blankly instead.

"Say what you were going to say."

Silence. He didn't look at all convinced that Severus was a person to be trusted. And he really had no reason to. _He knows that I'm a member of the head table, surely_. And that was enough to make anyone watch their tongue.

"You can trust me Oliver. I'm not like the others."

The boy took a deep breath and replied quickly and quietly, as if he hoped Severus might not hear him. "You are of the highest table, you can treat me anyway you want. The conduct rules don't apply to you."

Severus grunted. "That's what you think, but it's not the way the world works. I am just as bound by rules and conduct as you are. It may be acceptable for me to beat you to within an inch of your life as I'm sure you know, but this conversation we are having would not be acceptable at all."

He nodded, but didn't look reassured, he looked offended. "Men who know their actions are wrong, always..."

Severus's eye twitched. "What?"

His eyes closed, deep regret coloring his cheeks. "Nothing sir," he said, purposefully shaking his head. "Nothing."

"I want to know what you were going to say."

His features were determined. "No. Please don't make me finish that comment sir. You can send me back with as many notes of displeasure as you like."

Damn it. He felt immediately guilty as he remembered the unfair threat he had delivered earlier. He could not expect to be trusted if he was threatening the boy. "No Oliver I wouldn't do that. It was wrong of me to threaten you earlier. I did not mean it."

Sighing, he walked over to the boy and offered him his hand, "Come."

After a moment of hesitation, his eyes shifting from the hand to Severus's face, he softly offered his sweaty palm and without ever flinching followed Severus hand in hand up the stairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!_

_-semolinapilchard_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**__ The M rating starts here! This isn't the kind of story that wastes time, so please be prepared. _

_Otherwise further warnings and disclaimer can be found in the previous chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Do you kiss?" Severus asked with no amount of trepidation.

He looked up, his eyes burning with offense.

_Good. _

The boy had stripped off his clothes wordlessly as soon as they'd entered the dimly lit room. And although Severus had assured him that all he wanted to do was talk in a more comfortable setting, the boy had continued anyway. And now he sat on the edge of the large mahogany bed, just across from Severus who was relaxing on the bedroom's leather chair in his trousers and shirt sleeves.

_He looks nervous, no doubt this is the first time he has not been thrown over a chair, or simply flipped over and fucked._ It was unheard of to treat a whore with tenderness and care. After all, they have been conditioned, we are told, to endure a vast range of treatment.

"You may do anything you like sir."

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up. "Don't tell me that again, and stop thinking you don't have a choice. When you're with me you have a choice. Understood?" He walked over to the dresser where a tray of crystal decanters were set with a few glistening cups.

"Now, do you want something to drink?"

"Yes sir."

"What would you like? Water or something stronger?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"You really don't listen well do you?" _He never did._

Severus poured a glass of water and a glass of brandy and held them both before him.

He hesitated and then took the water. "I'm sorry, this game is new to me."

"This is not a game" Severus snapped. "I just want you to stop acting like a whore, and start acting like the human being you are."

The boy glared at him. "I'm not a whore. A whore is what they have made me, but it's not what I am. But you sir, whether you like it or not, are treating me like a whore just by having me here, no stupid mind games can change that." He paused; his breathing heavy and shallow, then when the realization of what he'd just said sunk in, he diverted his eyes and took a long swallow from the cup. "If you want to know what I want, I want you to fuck me and let me go home." His eyes creased together. "Tomorrow will be a hard day for me."

Severus was stunned. His little experiment had not gone exactly as he'd hoped, but he had found out what he wanted and there was nothing left to do but let the boy leave. He just wouldn't think about how much it was going to hurt to see Harry slip out from under his fingertips again.

No matter how changed he was, and no matter how fiercely he tried to deny it, this boy had Harry's eyes, and his tussled hair, and the exact same passion that the ministry claimed they'd erased from him. Yes, it would hurt terribly to see him go. "You can leave. I am through with you." Walking to his dresser, he picked up the glass of brandy and downed as much as he could take in one long gulp.

A long pause passed. Severus stood at his dresser and looked at the wall where a dark stain disrupted the pattern on the wallpaper. He knew the boy hadn't left yet; the stillness was just as dense.

After a few more moment of vibrating tension the boy shifted and the sound of mattress springs squeaking and fabric against skin sounded as loud as a gunshot.

"Tomorrow is the day I see my most powerful master." The unexpected declaration pierced through Severus' mournful musings." I thought it might interest you to know that he's just itching to hear my account of what happens here tonight."

_Most powerful master?_ He thought. _It couldn't be. _Severus snapped around, his brandy spilling over the rim. _It couldn't be._

"I can tell him anything you want, the arrogant bastard thinks I'm too afraid to lie to him so he'll believe anything I say. But he'll know that you didn't fuck me. He has his ways"

"I don't give a fuck what that bastard thinks of me," his voice a near growl. "I do my job, and he leaves me alone."

"Yeah well, I hear he has a bet going. He thinks you won't do it. Fuck me that is. So, if you don't, he'll win his bet."

Severus slammed his glass down on the table. "Bet? How much is this bet?"

Harry smiled. "It's not a matter of money, he'd would lose something much more valuable, a family heirloom I hear. It's all very complicated, and a whore such as myself wouldn't presume to know the specifics." His eyes were sparkling with delight and mischief but his lips were still set in that firm line of business like seriousness. The child should have been a Slytherin. "I just thought it might please you to make him lose his bet." He shrugged, and his young naked shoulders looked the color of copper in the lamplight. "Perhaps I was wrong."

Severus fought to reel in his flaming emotions. "I don't care. Let him win." He turned his back on the boy and clenched his eyes shut before his anger boiled over and he lashed out unfairly. "You can go."

"He has at least fifteen men in on it. They had quite a laugh talking about you. They said you're weak, and that you wouldn't even be able to touch me. They said you're so dried up that even if I offered myself to you, begging you to fuck me, that you wouldn't even be able to get it up. They said you …"

As he listened he could imagine his colleagues standing in Lucius's library, their fat faces laughing as they made bets on him. Suddenly something burst inside Severus and he lost every thread of self control and decency that remained. _That bastard. That life ruining bastard._ At that moment he could think of no one he'd ever wanted to hurt, to kill, more than Lucius. Without another thought, Severus reached down; flicked open his belt, and pulled it out with a crack.

"Turn over" he growled. The boy smiled and immediately positioned himself.

The burning opportunity for revenge was clouding the consequences of what he was about to do. Besides, he could just make it into a game, he could look down at the enticing vision in front of him and pretend that it wasn't Harry; pretend that it really is just a mindless whore through whom he could enact his revenge. He was possessed with the craving to make Lucius bleed without ever touching him. Severus smiled and positioned himself. He might as well get on with it and get the boy out of his house so he could sleep; perhaps even peacefully knowing what would happen tomorrow.

He reached over to the end table and pulled out his tube of lubricant.

"You don't need to. We come prepared."

Severus flinched in disgust and let the tube drop to the floor, and then, as soon as the boy seemed ready, he entered him completely in one deep thrust.

The body below him tensed quickly, and then relaxed.

Severus gently pulled out, and then slid back in, chanting within himself to be careful and slow. He didn't want his crazed adrenaline to override his control; he didn't want to hurt him. After a few moments he slowly picked up a hypnotic tempo. Through his hazed thoughts Severus did his best to try and forget that this was his Harry below him. He couldn't allow himself to remember, he couldn't think of him that way, not in this moment.

Severus's hand hovered over the boy's back, itching to stroke him, but instead he placed his hands firmly on the boy's hips and leaned over until his chest was flush against his back and his mouth was next to his ear. Then he began moving in short shallow thrusts once again. "Tell Malfoy that I couldn't get enough of you. Tell him I fucked you until I was too exhausted to go on."

"Yes." The answer sounded almost like a moan that vibrated out of the body below him, his breathing suddenly growing fast and heavy.

"Tell him you were only here a few moments before I threw you over the kitchen table."

"Mmmhmmm."_ That was most definitely a moan._

Severus thrilled in the sounds coming from below him. He bit the boy's shoulder and picked up the pace. His erection painfully hard as he imagined Malfoy's expression when he found out he'd lost his bet. "Tell him. Walk like you're too sore to move."

"Yes. He'll, hmmmm. He'll hate that."

As his self control weakened Severus automatically moved his hand around until it was clasped around the boys growing erection. Apparently, imagining screwing Malfoy was turning both of them on. He kissed the boys neck, trying to block out the feel of leather against his cheek, his lips and tongue caressing the sensitive skin behind his ear while he slowly slid in and out with the same tempo as the hand which moved up and down his shaft.

As soon as the boy's breathing turned to low moans and grunts, Severus was lost in the sensation, nearly forgetting what he was doing and who he was doing until the cock in his hand twitched and warm come seeped into his palm. Severus thrust mindlessly a half a dozen times more before coming blindly himself, the heat of the moment washing over him and his skin hot and dripping with sweat.

As soon as he had regained his senses, Severus looked down at the body below him, the back pumping in rough heavy breaths. Closing his eyes he pulled out and disappeared as quickly as possible into the bathroom.

Once he was alone he took a deep breath and tried to relax his quivering nerves. _What had he done? _ He hadn't wanted to do this, this was all wrong. Harry was too precious for him to use in this way. And yet he'd done it anyway.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes. _This world is turning me sour. _He turned on the shower and washed without looking at himself. He felt too ashamed.

Although, he couldn't deny the satisfaction that was battling with the guilt, and he couldn't deny that it had felt good. No, it had felt great. Not just the physical release that he hadn't experienced in nearly a year, but also the knowledge that he had finally managed to wound Lucius Malfoy, hopefully irrevocably.

When he reemerged nearly twenty minutes later, he was shocked to find that the boy had not left yet, and was sitting patiently waiting, fully clothed and looking so poised that he might believe the boy was on his way to a lecture, not a brothel.

He sighed and dropped his towel into a wicker basket against the wall. "I had hoped I'd made an impression on you when it comes to having a mind of your own." He glanced at the bed and smirked at the boy's confused expression. "I'm saying that you could have left at any time."

He merely looked down at his lap and bit the corner of his lip in worry. Apparently a few moments of quiet reflection had reminded him of how foolish he had been. After all, if Severus was the sort of man who would report him on any of his infractions, he would be in grave danger right now. And furthermore, the boy had been right, no amount of mind games was ever going to reverse their position, nor guarantee any real trust.

"Well," he paused, "I'm not allowed to get dressed unless you tell me to." his voice was meek and lacking much of his previous conviction. "And I'm not allowed to touch your things, but, I tidied your bed while you showered." Finally he looked up sheepishly. "Technically sir, I'm not even allowed to move from the position in which you had left me, but I did." His lips twitched up in a smirk. "And… I am never allowed, under any circumstances, to orgasm unless given a direct command. But as you remember, I did that as well."

Severus smiled. "Bravo."

The boy shifted and cleared his throat, his eyes down cast again. "I was merely waiting to ask you a question. Well, I have a few things to say if I am permitted."

Severus nodded. "Of course."

"First, I was wondering if you really wanted me to tell him all those things." His voice vibrated with nerves.

"Absolutely," Severus dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Tell him whatever will make him the most furious."

The boy nodded, the fear in his eyes unavoidable, and yet Severus didn't think too much of it. This whole evening should have him terribly afraid.

"Well then, would allow me to remain here a few more hours? I won't be in your way at all; I can just stand quietly by the door." He twisted his hands. "They record what time I return, and I have a feeling it will only be a matter of minutes before I'm summoned. And I, well the longer I'm here the more convincing my story, and besides, I- I'm just not ready yet."

Severus nodded again. "Very well. You may stay as long as you like. But you won't have to stand quietly by the door."

The boy looked up and smiled, his eyes soft and just slightly trusting. After a moment, he stood and looked at Severus for further instruction.

"You can sleep on the couch, I'm sorry I don't have another bedroom. And you're welcome to eat anything you like, make tea, visit the garden, I have a telly. And if you see Pete, my dog, don't be frightened, he's friendly."

The boy's smile widened before he turned to leave. Severus looked down at his bed, which had indeed been put together remarkably well. The pillows were fluffed and ironed. _How did he iron the pillow cases?_ He shrugged and carefully began piling the pillows on the floor when he heard the small voice over his shoulder. "Sir?"

Severus looked back; the boy was standing in the door frame, his hand on the door knob and his teeth once again gnawing nervously on his lip. "Yes?"

"You say I can trust you."

Severus nodded. "Yes you can."

"Then I don't have to tell you that I revealed things this evening that if exposed, would shatter what bit of freedom we have." He shifted from one foot to the other. "And I also don't need to tell you that my behavior was irreproachable, if you were to let anything slip, especially to Malfoy…" His voice faltered and his eyes drifted down, his concentration focused on the tip of his shoe and his hand twitching nervously against his jean.

"No. I would never do that."

"Thank you. You are very kind." He looked up again, his cheeks flushed and his boyish expression innocent. "I've never been with anyone who was as gentle and thoughtful as you." His smile was so genuine that Severus was overcome with the desire to kiss him. "And I do have one more thing to ask you. Well, it's a request actually."

"Anything. I believe I owe you."

He shook his head, "No, you don't owe me." He took a deep breath and continued, "If he asks you about me, which he most likely will, will you to tell him that I was obedient, but… difficult?"

"Difficult?"

"He needs to think that I did everything I could to keep you from having me, even though I was obedient." His eyes grew dark and frightened. "Will you?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sorry he made you do this."

"I needed to do it, and I'm glad I did. But, thank you just the same."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_And of course, Reviews are always hugely appreciated!_

_-semolinapilchard_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It had only been two days and seven hours since Severus had watched the boy leave his bedroom, yet he was beginning to wonder if it hadn't been an eternity. As hard as he tried to once again convince himself that _his _Harry was gone for good, and that the boy he'd met was never going to be what he wanted, he was still unconvinced.

Severus sat at his kitchen table with Pete nuzzling his lazy head under his hand. Perhaps if he could just see the boy once more, just briefly, he would finally be able to move on.

With a sigh of defeat, he picked up the phone and placed it against his ear. Laid out below his fingers was a little book of muggle addresses and phone numbers. In the back, behind a business card for a dirty worthless bookstore in London was the phone number to the ministry whorehouse. He was glad that they at least allowed for this form of communication as he, and no doubt most of the councilmen, desired some amount of secrecy when making such a call. He hated the thought of how the silky voiced woman might look if he should floo call her.

He typed in the number and waited.

"Hello." Ever since the supposed incident involving a very confused and disgruntled muggle who'd fallen across the number by accident, they'd stopped answering with anything more. Supposedly it took the ministry over a week to locate the woman, and by that time she told half of the ladies in the village.

"Yes. I would like to set up a visit with one of the young man… one in particular." Severus kept his voice stern and even.

"Your name please?"

"Snape."

"Yes of course Mr. Snape, how can I help you?" The woman sounded professional but bored, as if her job of arranging lurid affairs between statesman and brainwashed adolescents was menial.

"A young man was sent to me two nights ago. I want him to return again as soon as available. I trust you have record of the event."

"I'll just look." He could hear the sound of parchment being quickly flicked. "Oh yes here it is." The voice paused. After a long moment she cleared her throat, "I'm afraid that one in particular will not be available for some time, might you be interested in some other boy?" Her tone brightened and she was suddenly the chipper seductress he'd expected. But that didn't suppress his fury or his worry.

"Unavailable? What could possibly be keeping him detained?"

The woman peeped. "I believe he is injured sir, and is off the books while he recovers. Because of your rank I could of course arrange- that is, I could connect you with someone who..."

Now he felt sick. Why hadn't he thought to check on him? No! Why hadn't he known this would happen before he let his pride get the best of him? _If I had made him go back to Lucius with the news of my failure, Lucius would have had him eating out of his hand._

Severus cleared his throat and did his best to return to a neutral tone._ "_No. Keep him there until he recovers. I will check back with you periodically."

"Very well sir. Would you care for a substitute while you wait, we have a boy with a very similar build and many –"

"No. Just make sure he comes out of this unharmed." Severus clenched his fist against the wooden table, his self control reeling. Pete perked up his ears up. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

* * *

Marianne dropped the phone with a shaking hand and stood straight out of her chair, the other two girls in the office looked at her with the suspicion and fear.

Caroline, the mousy redhead, who had been doodling needlessly in the corners of her appointment book dropped her quill, making the ink splatter against the lines. She pulled a tissue out slowly and dabbed at her book, all the while waiting for someone to explain what she was to be concerned about.

"What is it Marianne? Who called?" Harriet clutched her own quill so tight her knuckles turned white. "Tells us! What's wrong?"

Marianne's head was pounding as if the blood had rushed to her eyes, making her feel dizzy and faint. This could easily mean the end of her career, or even Azkaban if things went very wrong. And everyone at the agency knew it. "Is Harry Potter still alive?" The girls winced and looked around nervously at the mention of his name, but none of them pretended as though they didn't know.

Harriet nodded, "I think so. Right now at least."

Marianne shrieked quietly and sunk into her seat, her fingers flipping through rolls of parchment. "Nobody told us that he had any reason to be kept alive, nobody told us!"

"I thought that Minister Malfoy said…"

"He did say, he did say it," Marianne exclaimed, her fingers finally finding the scroll that contained the number for the only person that could possibly provide them with the means of saving the boy who was already so far gone. "I heard him myself, he said that it didn't matter to him what happened to the boy. So what were we to do?" She looked up at the other girls while she dialed the muggle phone slowly. "When we don't even have enough money to clean their scrapes and cure their coughs, what were we supposed to do but let him go?"

Harriet clutched the sleeve of her white blouse, and Caroline pressed her nails against her lips. They all knew that it would be a risk, but as Marianne had said, what were they to do? "Who asked after him then? Someone important?"

Marianne nodded. "Severus Snape." Their eyes widened. "Of all people, and if he finds out what we've done…" her hand on the receiver trembled.

"Who are you calling?" Harriet reached over and folded down the edge of the parchment.

"Pomfrey. She'll help him."

* * *

Severus arrived at the… institution, no more than eight hours after his call; just enough time to allow them the space to make arrangements, but quick enough as to create surprise. He observed the entry way, it was clean and stark white. Light wood floors and two white couches that he politely refused. There was a table containing drinks below dim lights, and a set of large double doors.

He pressed a call button against the wall and was promptly met by a nervous redhead.

Caroline could see her old professor before she opened the doors through the set of charmed mirrors. She gulped and held her head higher, all the while deeply wishing anyone else had been available to answer the ring.

"Hello Professor, I mean," she blushed. "Mr. Snape, how may we help you?" Severus observed her for a moment.

"You were a student of mine?"

"Yes sir, I graduated seven years ago. Hufflepuff."

Severus nodded but said no more. "I've come to check the condition of one of the young men."

She peeped. "Which?"

With a purposely haughty roll of the eyes and fierce glare, Severus answered. "Don't pretend to be naïve to my purpose here. Miss?"

"Harper, sir."

Severus nodded and then looked pointedly at the doors.

Caroline held her breath for a moment before she had the strength to continue. "I'll just go see what I can find out for you ."

* * *

Caroline Harper scurried through the long hall, her heels click-clicking against the hardwood. Not even during the most horrible detentions with her former potions master, had she ever been so frightened.

Poppy Pomfrey looked up sharply from her seat beside Harry when the door swung open. "Yes, can I help you?" Her tone was commanding, she knew, for someone who had virtually no position here. However, if her help was to be sought, she certainly wasn't about to be pushed around. She was putting her own career at stake.

Caroline looked nervously towards the bed, but couldn't see anything but a light shadow through the curtains. "Is he… alive?"

Poppy puffed up. "Of course he's alive, I wasn't brought here to sit about, was I?" Caroline shook her head.

"Well, someone has come… that is, one of the boy's, uhm, patrons has come to inquire after him."

Poppy stood up and looked towards the door as if she would find someone standing, waiting for polite invitation. She was eagerly hoping to find out who did this to him, even if the mediwitches here wouldn't tell her, she had every intention of finding out. It was beyond her to let something like this happen right under her nose, then go on with the possibility of conversing kindly the next day with the devil who'd done it. "Did they do this to him?" She glanced back at Harry.

"No."

Poppy came closer. "You're not lying to me are you? Because I will find out."

Caroline shook her head furiously. "It's not I promise, he's only seen the boy once and sent him back without a scratch."

"Who is it?"

Caroline shook her head. "I can't disclose that -"

"If the gentleman is here now, than I will know sooner or later because I have every intention of speaking to him."

"Yes, but, we're not allowed."

Poppy huffed and closed the curtains fully around the bed before casting a series of charms to keep anyone from interrupting the space. Then, with a flourish she pushed past the stuttering receptionist and stalked with long determined strides towards the front hall.

When she swung through the double doors she held back her shock with all of her professional strength. Although it had never been her business what this man did, she had to admit to being both relieved, and a little disappointed. "Severus. Good to see you again. It's been awhile."

Severus clutched his hands at his sides. He hadn't seen anyone from the side of the light since, well, since his last day at Hogwarts. Lucius made sure that there was a certain distance between officials and any 'questionable' citizens. He felt his cheeks redden slightly in shame. Who knew what she supposed him of? "Poppy." He gave a short bow. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I don't." She told him firmly. "I work at St. Mungo's as a specialist. I was asked here to help heal the young man you're inquiring after." She was careful not say his name, even though they could easily read in each other's tight expressions the horrible truth of the matter. "As a councilman of the Ministry, you must be aware that this little, enjoyment, you've established is given less than a third of the funds needed for medical attention."

Caroline turned white as a sheet as she stood against the wall, wringing her hands. God! They would be turned out for sure!

"I was not aware. I shall inquire after that as soon as possible."

Poppy nodded. "The young man then. Shall I take you to him?" Severus nodded gravely.

When they reached the curtained bed, Poppy looked at Caroline firmly. "That will be all ." Caroline hesitated before quickly scurrying out, eager to find someone to tell about the unfolding events.

The curtains were pulled apart and Pomfrey stepped aside. Severus cautiously creeped into the open space and looked down into the bed. Harry lay with a blanket pulled to his shoulders, but Severus knew immediately that he wouldn't be able to stomach any more. His skin was covered in the near constant purple and green bruises of untreated injuries. His nose was broken and titled to the right. His eyes were both swollen so that he could barely see his delicate eyelashes against the abused skin. Severus turned away before he could observe more.

"He was much worse before I came. I won't lie to you Severus, although I know they would prefer me to. I can't prove it, but I would guess that they had no intention of doing anything at all to heal him."

Severus looked up sharply. "How is that possible?"

"It is very possible. They have no funds for such extensive medical attention. You must know that the potions for these kinds of injuries are extremely expensive. When I arrived they only had him on a basic pain reliever and a regular dose of dreamless sleep. That's what we give patients who only have a few days to live, at best. Fortunately, I keep small doses of unused potions from St. Mungos on hand for emergencies, and I've been putting aside a little money as well." Poppy looked him square in the eye, knowing full well that she had revealed more than she ought to.

Severus felt sick and confused at the same time. He closed the curtain and moved away from the bed. Even if he hated Lucius and what had become of this world, he had at least always felt that things were being handled to the best of the ministries ability. Or at least that was what he was meant to believe. "I will repay you Poppy, and then I will send potions in abundance. Anything you need to get him well. I will fund this; he must have only the best care. You will see to it won't you?" She nodded.

"You take an eager interest in him. I trust you treat him with more kindness than he's seen recently."

"I'm not a monster Poppy, I hope you know that." She nodded once and walked with him to the door.

"Very well Severus, I'll make a list of what will be needed. And you mustn't pay me back. It's my responsibility as a mediwitch to take care of the sick and injured. Just as it's your job as a potions master to do the same."

Before he opened the door Severus looked back at the curtain with clear pain in his eyes. He leaned closer to his old friend and whispered. "I would do anything to reverse what happened."

Poppy immediately understood the double meaning and smiled. "We are all of use trapped my friend, but we must make the best of it."

Severus stood up straight and opened the door. "Tell the nurses here that I wish to make a donation to their potion stores, tell them to send me a complete list and I will see what I can do."

"Very well Mr. Snape."

* * *

Pete welcomed his master with a low wagging tail and a long stretch when Severus flooed into his living room. He immediately went into his potions lap and pulled the string that activated the crude hanging light above his work table. He pinned the list on a post above his cauldron and with determined fierceness he gathered his ingredients and began work on the list of potions. His frenzy, he told himself was for the benefit of the boys teetering health, but he knew deep down that the faster he went, the less time he would have to remember the way Harry's face and disappeared under swollen bruises.

TBC

* * *

_Thanks for reading!__ And don't forget to review!_

_P.S. If anyone is feeling violent towards me about not updating "Fixing a Hole," please know it's briskly on its way._

_-semolinapilchard_


End file.
